Messenger Munkz
by BrittanySeville
Summary: The 'Munkz and 'Ettez discover MSN and they find it amazing!  Includes my OC and maybe more OC's as the story goes on.  R&R! Rated K  just to make sure!


A brand new story! I'm so excited because i just love making storys, the only thing is that it will be a long story, so every chapter will probaly take a long time to come out, but this first chapter, will be very short, but the next chapter, will be really long, because it will be more funnier chat on MSN.  
Alvinator = Alvin Scientist Forever = Simon Yummy Teddy = Theodore Pinkette = Brittany The Smartette = Jeanette Foodette = Eleanor

Chapter 1: New Discovery!

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were on their laptops.  
Alvin's laptop was red, Simon's was blue, and Theodore's one was green, they each had their own signature coloured laptop, Brittany and her sisters also had the same kind, except the colours were different, they had their own signature coloured laptop.  
Alvin then went on google and typed in 'Download chat', and that's when they saw something named 'MSN'.

"Hey, look, this looks great!" Alvin pointed out the MSN website and clicked on the link.  
"Eh? Atchully, i have to agree with you there Alvin, it kinda does look good," Simon twitched his nose.  
"I dont know.." Theodore shaked his head and looked down at the floor, where they were sitting, they couldn't be bothered to sit on the couch, well, Alvin was too lazy to get up there.

Alvin clicked the download link and started to download it, "Well, lets try it out!" Brittany ran into the room with her paws on her hips, "What are you going to try out? You little chipmunk freak!" Brittany was furious as she thought Alvin was planning to do something on Brittany.

"Geez, chill Brittany, i meant im just gonna try this 'MSN' thing out!" Alvin said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his anger in.  
Theodore and Simon looked at each other and sighed.  
"Ooo, MSN! Let me see!" Brittany got out her mini laptop sized just for chipmunks and sat beside Alvin and Brittany's sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor, followed her, while getting their own laptops out and they all typed in the link that Alvin was on, Simon and Theodore than clicked the download link and stretched their arms while yawning.

When Brittany and her sisters downloaded MSN, they all clicked on the desktop shortcut and they all screamed like fangirls, and fanboys, all except Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor, they just grinned, but Alvin and Brittany got excited and hugged each other all of a sudden, Alvin jumped up off the floor and ran into the kitchen, then into the living room, then back into the bedroom, when he was back he fell onto the floor and he felt like he had just ran a marathon, although, it was quite long!  
The rest of the chipettes and chipmunks rolled their eyes while looking at Alvin, Alvin than got back to his laptop and he registered a new MSN account, so did his brothers, and Brittany copied and so did her sisters.

After a few minutes they had all registered and downloaded MSN, they signed in and they gasped in excitement, their eyes shining with joy.

"..Wa..wow..." Brittany and Alvin said together and they looked at each other than back to their laptop screen.

"Well, this is gonna be fun!" Simon said while winking at Jeanette, and Jeanette winked back.  
"I agree with Simon!" Jeanette blushed but no one could see through her fur.

"Awesome!" Eleanor and Theodore said and when everyone turned to their screens, they saw that they had display pictures of chocolate chip cookies, both of them.

"How did you do that?" Alvin looked at Theodore, and Brittany looked at Eleanor than at Theodore.  
Then the two of them showed how to do it, after that, they all had a picture.

Alvin had took a picture from his webcam and used it, he was smiling and looking so adorable.  
Brittany also had taken a picture of herself from her laptop's built-in webcam, she also looked cute.  
Simon had tooken a picture of him wearing his glasses while making the peace sign, and Jeanette had a plain simple picture of a book that she took from google.  
And of course, Eleanor and Theodore kept the cookie pictures.

Than they all added each other's MSN, and they were all so happy!  
Than they all went into their own bedroom's with their laptops and grinned and looked at their contact list.

MSN Time!

Alvinator has logged on.  
The Smartette has logged on.

Alvinator: Hey Jeanette!  
The Smartette: Um, hi Alvin..  
Alvinator: Wheres nerdie boy?  
The Smartette: Stop calling your own brother a nerd! He may be one, but there is no reason to make fun of him just because he is! His next to you anyway -_-.  
Alvinator: Jheez, thats why i hate you.  
The Smartette: Right, when there is no one here, I'm going to punch you!  
Alvinator: Just a joke, jheez.

Yummy Teddy has logged on.  
Scientist Forever has logged on.  
Foodette has logged on.

Scientist Forever: You know Alvin, when people log on and they get invited to a chat, they can see what has been said in the past convo, from what I'm seeing, you called me a 'Nerd'. Am i correct?  
Alvinator: You dont have to be such a freak at english and science and...well everything really you know?  
Scientist Forever: I know, I dont have to, but I want to.  
Foodette: Hii Theodore!  
Yummy Teddy: Eleanor!  
The Smartette: I dont get this, we are all right next to each other, why are we using MSN? I mean, we can talk Irl!  
Scientist Forever: It's funner Jen.  
The Smartette: Um, okay?

Pinkette has logged on.

The Smartette: Brittany!  
Foodette: Yay, Brittany's here!  
Alvinator: Hi Brittany Yummy Teddy: Hai Brittany!  
Scientist Forever: Ho ho, Brittany ;)  
Pinkette: Uhh, yeah, hi yue guyz.  
Alvinator: No winking at my Brittany, Simon!  
Scientist Forever: Um, okay? Geez Alvin, anyway Brittany, what you doin? ;)

Alvinator has changed his/her name to 'No winking at my Brittany!'.

No winking at my Brittany!: I warned you...  
Scientist Forever: Ok ok Alvin, I'll stop if you change your name to a NORMAL name, please.  
No winking at my Brittany!: 'Kay.

No winking at my Brittany! has changed his/her name to 'I Wuff Brittany'.

Pinkette: Awwhh Alvin!  
I Wuff Brittany: Yes, hunnie? ;)  
Pinkette: Nothing.  
Scientist Forever: Oh my god! I should just log out!

The Smartette has changed his/her name to 'Smartette'.

Smartette: Dont leave, Simon, pleeease!  
Scientist Forever: Oh alright, wait, why is everyone changing their names?  
I Wuff Brittany: Its fun Si.  
Scientist Forever: Oh right, let me join in xD.

Scientist Forever has changed his/her name to 'Smartmunk'

Smartmunk: What do you think of this name, guys?  
Smartette: I love it Simon x.  
Smartmunk: I love yours too! Oh wait, should i just take off the 'rs' out of 'yours'?  
Smartette: Aw, i love you too Simon!

Yummy Teddy has changed his/her name to 'Foodmunk'

Foodmunk: How about mines?  
Foodette: Perfect for you Theo! Now we have the almost the same name!

I Wuff Brittany: Wuu2 Britt?  
Pinkette: Nothin Alvie.

Pinkette has changed his/her name to 'I Wuff Alvin'

I Wuff Alvin: Maybe just a little name changing.. ;).  
I Wuff Brittany: Sweet Britt!

More next time! Next chapter will be Simon x Jeanette, oh and a little OC add-in who will be with Alvin, ;) Yep, its Haylee!  
3 reviews for more.


End file.
